1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to modular connectors having a female receptacle and a removable male plug and, more particularly, to multi-purpose modular connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
RJ-type modular connectors generally include an RJ-type female receptacle configured to releasably receive an RJ-type male plug. RJ-type modular connectors are commonly used in conjunction with electronic telecommunications, data networking equipment, and computers. The female receptacle is generally a hollow box which defines an internal cavity and four interior surfaces. A latch groove is generally defined adjacent to one of the four interior surfaces. A plurality of contact terminals is positioned inside the interior cavity adjacent to one of the four interior surfaces, desirably opposite the interior surface defining the latch groove. Each such contact terminal is electrically connected to a corresponding phone line, wire, printed circuit board lead, or some other system or device. One RJ-type modular connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,317 to Pocrass, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The internal cavity of the female receptacle is configured to receive the male plug. The male plug is generally box-shaped and defines four external surfaces, an open end, a closed end, and usually an internal cavity. One of the four external surfaces defines a plurality of partitioned wire grooves, wherein the open end, the internal cavity, and each of the plurality of partitioned wire grooves are connected to one another. A collapsible wire holder may be defined by any one of the four external surfaces, and a flexible latch is usually positioned adjacent to the external surface positioned opposite to the external surface defining the plurality of partitioned wire grooves.
In one typical configuration, a plurality of wires is inserted into the open end of the male plug. One end of each wire is positioned in a corresponding one of the wire grooves. The collapsible wire holder is then compressed to hold each wire securely within the male plug. The male plug is then inserted into the female receptacle, such that a ridge on the flexible latch releasably seats in the latch groove, and each wire contacts a corresponding one of the contact terminals. The other end of each wire may also be individually connected to another male plug in the same manner described above, forming a plurality of individual wires having a male plug at both ends.
A significant limitation of prior art RJ-type modular connectors is that the modular connectors are dedicated to one particular function. For example, RJ11 modular connectors are often used in telecommunication applications. RJ11 female receptacles generally include up to six separate contact terminals, while the corresponding RJ11 male plug includes a like number of partitioned wire grooves. In data networking applications, an RJ45 modular connector is often used. RJ45 female receptacles generally include up to eight separate contact terminals, while the corresponding RJ45 male plug includes a like number of partitioned wire grooves RJ45 modular connectors are specially designed for Local Area Network (LAN) or ETHERNET connectivity.
Heretofore, if both telecommunication modem and networking capabilities are desired in one particular type of device, such as a personal computer, the device is generally configured with at least one RJ11 modular connector and at least one RJ45 modular connector. The need for at least two different types of modular connectors increases the size of the device, which is an unwanted design limitation, particularly with hand-held and laptop computers.